New World
by Solenklier
Summary: Magical races have been formed throughout the years. But there is an unknown creature being born. Will this creature threaten the lives of everyone?
1. Chapter 1: The Elves

The elves have always been the oldest race since the beginning of time. Living for hundreds of years, their wisdom and knowledge far surpasses any normal beings. Their grace and agility can rarely be matched, and their beauty is none-comparable.

When the elves were first created, they were as lively as any creature. But as the ages darkened, and new races were formed, they have secluded, seeking confinement within their vast forest homes. The elves magic and strength was sought after by many races, but most of all, by the humans. They hunted these elves, and some succeeded. In their desperate, the elves launched an attack on the human race. Only one race survived, and that was the elves. Sighting from humans are sometimes heard of, but there are not enough of them to cause any harm, so the elves leave them in peace.

Since that first battle, the elves have opened up, but only slightly. Years of solitude have done their part, and it is very hard to earn the elves trust. Being a proud race, they have built huge homes, made out of trees thousands of years old. Their capital, Ellessmera, is twenty miles in all directions, filled with giant tree houses hundreds of feet off the floor level. Rope ladders are connected to them all, linking the forest into one giant bridge. Some trees are dug out, so that elves may seek shelter inside the trees massive trunk, away from the summers sun, the winters snow, or the springs rain.

The newest Queen of the elves, has been on the thrown for almost seventy years. Her name is Ashley. Since elves live for hundreds of years, Ashley is in the prime of her youth, enjoying life, and doing the best she can for her race. And that she has, for since she became queen, the land has been at peace. By her side is Ash, a young male elf, who has taken on the form of a half wolf. Although looking like an elf, Ash has midnight blue fur, fangs, claws, and tips of fur on top of his ears. Elves are capable of this feat, and some do in fact, turn themselves into some unknown creature. There have been reports of seeing _mermaids_, a race the humans had made up, in oceans, lakes, and streams. The elves of course, know that this is just elves how have taken on the form on an aquatic creature because of their love for water.

After thousands of years, new races have been formed. First, the shapeshifters. About four hundred years later, the shamans. There have been reports of another, strange race emerging right after the shamans, but the details are in-adequate.


	2. Chapter 2: The ShapeShifters

The shapeshifters were the third race, after the humans, to come into the world. They are Rebellious, sly, and free-spirited creatures that are not to be trusted. Shapeshifters have the spirit of nature and animals living within them, which allows them to take shape. Many people believe that they came from elves, because they have a strong appearance of elves, good agility, and live longer than normal lives. No one knows where or how these mysterious creatures came to be, which is why this race causes wonder, curiosity, and fear for all beings.

Currently, they are ruled by Siera, A rebellious young shapeshifter with a Spirit no one can match. Sly and cunning, this Female is not one to trust. Although she will not doom their world, she is mainly concerned with the welfare of her people, and doesn't have much interest in the other races. Her curiosity is often dangerous, as she pokes her nose into things she shouldn't, and one day it might get snapped off. With a will to explore, she often leaves her forest to go exploring with a small group of her friends. When she returns, she hosts a celebration, allowing everyone to see the strange treasures she has come back with.

Like the elves, shapeshifters can use magic. Definitely not as strong as the elves, shapeshifters can only cast certain spells such as healing and Moonfire, an instant spell that causes opponents to be stunned on the spot. This spell is for the protection of their human form, for when they are not in a strong animal form, they are about as strong as humans, although there agility and speed often lets them escape harm.

While taking the shape of an animal, Shifters still keep the thoughts of a person, although the animal their form has taken over runs some of their other emotions. Shape shifting requires almost no energy, and that allows them to get to safety or fight another creature with ease, without being weakened after taking shape. Shapeshifters fur color and other animal characteristics are chosen by birth, depending on the nature of that person, that is what their animal will look like. If you have a heart set for evil and being bad, you might take on the shape of a black wolf. If you are kind, and wise, you might take on the shape of a white wolf.

Shapeshifters are one of the only creatures who do not perform in marriage. Instead, they claim mates.( Sometimes elves to this, if they love the life on an animal so much, they abandon the ways of human-like ways.) In spring, shapeshifters are often seen fighting for mates, although the female does not only go by strength or cunningness. Not being entirely animals, females _do_ have a sense of love and will only pick mates they wish to spend the rest of their life with.

Also, shapeshifters do not call their leader, _queen, _or_ king, _or_ princess_, instead, they call them the Pack leaders, or, the dominant female or male. Often they just go by 'leader', but that depends on the person.

One thing really gets the Shifters ticked. Humans. Humans are the shapeshifters mortal enemy, having them catch and kill them, even if thinking they were just an animal. Humans are almost extinct, but if they are ever found, they are killed on the spot, without mercy.


	3. Chapter 3: The Shamans

Shamans are the last main race to come into existence, so far. There spells, trickery, deceit, and hate has made them turn their back on the world and to only mingle among themselves. Masters at planning, they often catch stray beings and bring them back to their villages. (Shapeshifters do this but not often.) Either using the captives as slaves, bait, or for spell practicing, their fates are usually not pretty ones.

With the other races though, Shamans tend to leave them alone. The elves are too numerous for war, and the shapeshifters are cunning and without mercy. If they chose to attack them, the shifters would be filled with furry and attack them, probably killing them all. So they are secluded, busy in their unknown work, searching for answers to spells.

Their chief is Katranga, a shaman in his mid thirty's. He does well at murdering, plundering, and gathering information from other races. So, to the Shamans, he does his job well.

However, about seventy years ago, a riot broke out throughout the shamans. A young girl, Named Aslanda, broke free from the evil ways of the Shamans and took with her a number of Shamans to find a new home. Accompanied by her pet white Crow, Selinky, and her Puma, Dawn, (not including the rest of the shamans animals) they traveled east/south, determined on living in a life without hate. Traveling between the Forest of Du-WeldenVarden, and the northern Coast, they finally managed to live in the thin trees on the coast of the forest, living on the bounty of the land. Over the years, Aslands gave birth to Liona, along with four other sons. Liona took to place on the thrown, and together, they sought to maintain a world of peace. A few years after her rein, Liona's group was ambushed by a group of rogue wolves, who killed many of the group, as well as Liona. However, just a few days before the attack, Leona had given birth to a daughter. A daughter that she named Alex. Alex was raised by Leona's closest brother, Paolini. Paolini gave her much love and care, as well as training her in the ways of the Shamans. So for the next thirteen years, there was no ruler. Finally, on her thirteenth birthday, Alex took the throne. Destined as it was, she vowed that she would change the ways of their old kind and turn this world into one of peace.


	4. Chapter 4: Stranger In The Woods

Siera stifled a sigh in boredom as she sat on a branch of a large tree. Looking around lazily, her furry ear flicked. A noise had caught her attention. Turning in the branch quietly, she curiously looked down at the figure below her. It was another Druid like herself, in the form of a black wolf. With her boredom vanished, she used her skill of years of intense training to silently climb lower down the branches to spy on the stranger. Once she got a better look at the creature, her eyes widened in surprise. This was not one of her pack. Even though there were other, smaller packs aside from hers, it was rare that a lone wolf to travel into her territory. Hesitating, she crouched on the branch.

"_Should I call my pack?" _She wondered to herself. But her natural curiosity got the best of her, and she stealthily followed the creature. Not quite sure where the Druid was taking her, she constantly glanced around, making sure this was not an ambush. Once, she lost sight of the wolf, his fur blending into the dark surroundings. She frantically had searched, until she finally found him drinking water from a stream.

She let out a small breath of relief, which she regretted immediately. The wolf had heard the noise, and looked in her direction. Siera hoped that her dark brown fur would help her blend into the tree trunk. But the wolf didn't stop there. Stalking up to the tree, the wolf sniffed around the trunk. Ears back in alarm, Siera's heart pounded out of her chest. If the druid didn't see her first, surely he would hear her heart beat.

But something snapped inside of her. She shook her fear off almost immediately as the thought sunk in.

"_What am I afraid of_?" She told herself. "_I am Siera! Ruler of the druids!_"

Acting out of instinct, she too transformed into a wolf and jumped down the tree in a swift, graceful movement. Her wolf color was pure white. Siera Recklessly snarled and raised her head in a challenge. The other wolf, taken aback by her sudden appearance, took a couple steps back.

The stranger wolf saw that he was bigger than her by at least a foot. Given courage, he growled low in his throat, but remained where he was. But Siera was not willing to let this wolf go unchallenged. Fangs flashing, Siera charged the wolf, running full speed then turning to the right at the last moment to crash full force into his side. Thrown off balance, the black wolf toppled to his side. Siera landed on top of him before he threw her off. Siera lunged for the wolves throat, but the wolf dodged, and retaliated with a swipe to her side. Blood welled up from the cut and matted her fur. Siera jumped away from the wolf right before he delivered a similar blow, then struck like a snake, clamping her jaws around the wolf's back leg. Growling loudly, the wolf spun, trying to free his leg. He only succeeded in deepening the wound on his leg. When the wolf went limp for a second, Siera released him, intent on attacking his side. But the wolf jumped up so swiftly, Siera wacked her jaw on the wolfs head, knocking her to the ground. Getting up quickly, she was just in time to barely dodge the wolf as it came at her. Spinning around, she jumped onto the wolf's back.

Digging her claws into his sides, they fell together in a cloud of dust. Thrashing wildly, they brought up more dirt. Eventually each wolf was exhausted, panting heavily due to lack of air. Siera let go of the wolf's side, her bloody claws scratching at the earth as she tried to suck in a clean breath of air. Her sides heaved, and she saw the male wolf acting in a similar manner. Scrabbling at the ground, she dragged herself out of the choking air and into the fresh night breeze. Grateful, she stood up. The wind rustled her fur.

Then the smell of blood reached her nose.

Siera sat down, licking her wounds. Ignoring the rival wolf altogether, she focused her attention at the task on hand. Once her wounds were clean, she stood up and stretched. Walking forward, she eyed the other wolf. Most wolves she fought never even had a chance at beating her. This wolf seemed like a worthy opponent. The wolf looked up as she approached, but showed no expression. An emotion welled up inside of her that she couldn't even start to explain.

Who was this strange wolf?

And why was he here?


	5. Chapter 5: The Festival

Choking on laughter, Alex took a deep draught of Wine. Once she could talk properly, she stood up and raised her glass in a toast. At once, the entire banquet raised their glasses in return.

"Today is the 100th anniversary of us separating from our old Shaman Ways!" shouts of approval rang out from the guests, almost 100 people in all. Many people clinked their glasses in celebration, witty on so much festivity. "When my grandmother and her followers split from our homeland, many people that we were mad. 'What Fools!' they said 'They cannot possibly turn away from our ways and start a whole new life! Just watch, they will be back.' But we _did_ turn away from our old ways, and we _did_ start a whole new life."

Raising her glass higher, she shouted into the crisp night air, "And we did not go back!" A mighty cheer roared before her. Grinning widely, she sat down. No one thought she was too young to rule. And those who did thought that only because they had not met her. But since she was friendly, she had always become friends with such people and they changed their minds quickly.

The festival began at eight O' Clock PM, and would last throughout the night. The festival consisted of one giant table which seated Alex and her closest friends and Family, and eight of other tables that seated a dozen people each. The tables were seated under a huge red tent, with candles, streamers, lights, and other various assortments connected. One the tables were hundreds of different types of food, drink, and desserts, which included Hot root soup, Bernard Bread, Garlic Herb and cheese bread, Mossflower wedge, Lemon and butter trout, Hotcakes, nutbread, skilly and duff, oat farls, rosemary popovers, leek soup, Deeper 'N ever Pie, beetroot pie, wild blueberry scones, apple turnovers, great hall cakes, meadowcream, scones, Seventh season cake, apple pie, sugar crumpets, honeyed apples, crystallized fruits, cream pudding, maple and mint cream pie, candied nuts, oat cake, currant scones, cherry crumb cake, blackberry tarts, rose pudding, sweetmeats, cranberry cobbler, mint pancakes, mint tea, summer ale, damson Cordial, October ale, strawberry fizz, and much, _much_ more. To be invited to a shamans festival was truly a once and a lifetime chance.

Not only was there an abundance of food at the festival, but there were also performers. From acrobats, animal tamers, jongleurs, traveling performers, or magicians, there was never a time to be bored. Alex's favorite was the animal tamer. She, like many shamans, loved animals and kept a wide variety of pets. Animals fascinated her, and she loved to watch them at work.

Alex, along with the rest of shamans close enough to see, doubled over in laughter when the animal trainers bear turned around after a trick to give his master a 'High Five'. The trainer, completely caught off guard, thought the bear was attacking him. When he held his hand up to fend off an attack, he was greeted by a light smack of the bear's paw, before the bear turned around and did another trick.

Giggling helplessly, Alex took a sip of Strawberry Fizz, only to have another fit of laughter, spitting her drink all over Paolini. Paolini grimaced at her, grabbing a silk napkin, trying to wipe off his stained tunic. Before Alex could apologize, she had been swept away when one of the acrobats pulled her away from her chair.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Shouted the Acrobat, "If Mrs. Queenie here would comply, we would like to act out a play in your honor!" Alex, of course, agreed at once, which sent applaud throughout the giddy crowd. The Man, garbed in a colorful red and yellow outfit, gently grabbed her hand and led her to a tall stool, which he placed her on. His hat jingled as he moved, and his shoes were ridiculously long, the end going out another foot after his toes had stopped. He then turned and strolled back to his bandwagon, where his performers were appearing out of. He disappeared behind the carts curtain, and his voice boomed out, "Let the show begin!"


End file.
